Stoat
Stoats or Ermines (Mustela erminea) are elusive predators, with long, slender bodies and short legs. The pelage is reddish to ginger in colour with white or cream underparts. Some individuals turn either partially or fully white in winter. The tail has a black tip, a feature that allows stoats to be distinguished from weasels. The head, which is supported by a fairly long neck, is triangular in shape, and features bright black eyes, long whiskers and round ears. Male stoats are much larger than females. At birth the kits are covered with fine white hair, and a dark 'mane' of fur forms around the neck after the third week. Roles * It played Dinah in Adeleine in Wonderland Gallery Stoat-showing-teeth.jpg 21549.jpg Brother Bear Stoat.png|Brother Bear (2003) TWT Stoat.png Ermine.jpeg.png secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-723.jpg Stella_the_Stoat.jpg Duke weaselton zootopia.jpg Star meets Stoat.png CD6F2A79-2583-4B36-A320-A124190F30DD.jpeg G-1941-04-18-black-tailed-animal.png|Baggage Buster (1941) 1FD10975-D31E-4913-81BF-27AB9A1AD734.png The magical quest 3 mickey and donald's magical adventure white animal with black tail.png Animal Stories Stoat.png|Animal Stories (1998-2001) Is a Crocodile a Reptile? H.O.W.I.E..jpeg W.A.R.R.E.N..jpeg E.E.Y.O.R.E..jpeg T.W.E.E.T.Y..jpeg B.E.L.L.W.E.T.H.E.R..jpeg C.L.A.W.H.A.U.S.E.R..jpeg B.U.H.D.E.U.C.E..jpeg H.E.L.G.A..jpeg C.O.U.R.A.G.E..jpeg T.H.E.-C.H.I.E.F..jpeg M.E.O.W.T.H..jpeg Books Dexter's_Lab_Stoats.png IMG 0514fasd.JPG AEB4745B-2DA1-4EC9-9B3B-1F6CA181606A.jpeg B5BBC4AC-5C01-44B4-BC85-68F16731F09D.jpeg C7CCD6BD-7D23-66C6-CD07-80A38953A21E.jpeg A9F61E00-220A-41EC-B966-D21EAAE45972.jpeg 80E941B3-1553-4C6C-92CA-381CA44D2205.jpeg 71E425CD-128C-42D8-A26F-748813448B7F.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (3).jpeg CD83F424-0809-4789-A37F-5F7A062440AD.jpeg 6ECC05CD-9382-48DA-AB17-99DA27E90966.jpeg 74B893FB-860D-4838-9202-0974918D3468.jpeg 00107157-D88A-45D7-8596-84A8225CD3B3.jpeg B8817FA5-829A-4AD0-9B02-EC24A9E32CC6.jpeg 1EEA2E58-24BB-4944-BADB-CA545DD22F9A.jpeg 46B3C099-1F73-4A42-9222-EEB23C2A1006.jpeg 8E66B9E9-8606-4205-A38A-5380C3CC777C.jpeg 33015D80-E9D2-4F3E-963C-A9A2F047EBA4.jpeg 294A415C-8701-4AF7-A94E-F2FD3549AD56.jpeg B2D233FC-94BA-41B1-A047-C95D7DD81C1A.jpeg AEB16FCC-A497-40F1-B6B9-C20968EA003A.jpeg 1F7CBA97-7168-4747-9884-2CF3C5137383.jpeg 09609A7B-A834-47CC-9824-06292F655E97.jpeg 0685A22F-1013-4976-861F-39692B408406.jpeg See Also * Long-Tailed Weasel * Least Weasel * Siberian Weasel * African Striped Weasel Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Mustelids Category:Asian Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Tinker Bell Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Carnivores Category:White Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:The Wind in the Willows Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Furry Animal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Fish Hooks Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Paramount Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Animal Disguises (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:The StoryTeller Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Bunnies' ABC (Little Golden Book) Animals Category:Animal Stories Animals